


a little blood never hurt anybody... unless they want it to

by junhuiwishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human! Junhui, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective! Minghao, Vampire! Jeonghan, Vampire! Minghao, Violence, all hands raised against wen junhui shall be brutally mutilated, courtesy of minghao, half of this is just angry jeonghao torturing a bad man so.. if it's up ur alley!, human! soonyoung, jeonghan is blond because hello?? blond vampire jeonghan?? stunning, jeonghaosoon junnie protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuiwishes/pseuds/junhuiwishes
Summary: When Junhui's almost taken advantage of, Minghao puts it upon himself to take care of whoever did so much as to think of Junhui the wrong way.He was going to do a lot more than 'handle' the situation, though.A vampire AU in which a fiercely protective Minghao and Jeonghan get violent, including a depiction of the loyalty between lovers and friends, despite the vastly different and separate bloodlines.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	a little blood never hurt anybody... unless they want it to

**Author's Note:**

> i would just like to preface this piece of writing with a big fat apology
> 
> i am SORRY that u read this i promise u i am in the midst of practising and more lighthearted fics will come out soon!

"Minghao." Jeonghan's stern voice carried a warning along with it.

"You're going to kill the little bitch if you keep that up. Let him go. He's bruised enough." Jeonghan spits, words laced with venom as his saliva lands onto the man's face. The older of the two has his back slouched against the dark wall of a dilapidated and desolate factory.

Minghao could only snarl at the limp body in front of him. 

"You fucking asshole. Really think you'd be able to get away with your limbs still intact, huh? I can't believe how dirty you've made my hands. Stupid bitch." Minghao snaps. 

Jeonghan pushes his foot off the wall and shifts his weight to the other, slowly stalking towards the male. 

If Minghao wasn't so occupied with shoving the human into the ground, pissed off by the beady eyes staring back at him in open defiance, despite the two men clearly having the upper hand here, he definitely would've been the slightest bit intimidated by Jeonghan. 

However, the stranger couldn't see, much less open his eyes to glare at Minghao. His lungs felt like they were about to burst, using his what strength he had left to hack and cough out blood; the dust from the place Minghao and Jeonghan had picked to dispose of him, irritating his eyes and nose to no end. 

Minghao's perception of things was a little, if not very, warped, due to being clouded with immense anger on behalf of Junhui. 

"This... This is for hurting Soonyoung too. Fucker." 

Jeonghan swings _hard_ at the man before him, eliciting a surprised eyebrow raise from Minghao before he regains composure and steps back to let Jeonghan do what he wished. 

Jeonghan stops as he sees a tooth loosen from a bloody gum socket, and slinks back into the dark, standing behind Minghao as a way of showing him he was going to let the younger have his fun. 

In that moment, only the roaring from the industrial air conditioning connected to old, nearby houses, could be heard. And coupled with the desperate pleas for mercy from the bloodied man whose neck Minghao literally had in his grasp, it made for a very horrific scene.

It was a filthy mess. A trail of blood from where the human male had been dragged, only to be slammed onto the concrete wall behind him with what Minghao had thought to be a very satisfying snap of his spine. 

Frankly, it _was_ horrific. To a human, that is. 

To, well, creatures like Jeonghan and Minghao, no one would've batted an eye. That's just how vampires are.

Another fact about vampires was that they were incredibly territorial. And this doesn't just include tribal grounds where their clans conduct initiations, parties more of, on. It includes their mates. Their chosen soulmates, to say the least.

And that idiot man had come disgustingly close enough to Junhui that Minghao couldn't resist doing something about it. 

Jeonghan breaks the eerie quietude that brought the two vampires an odd sense of fulfilment and tranquility. 

"Go. Junhui needs you. I'll take care of him." Minghao could only nod back in thanks, grateful to his friend for offering to eliminate such a dirty pest.

With his nails digging into the skin gone cold under him, Minghao draws blood as well as a shrill shriek from the helpless male beneath his shoe. Jabbing his whole foot into the other's ribs, Minghao smiles and forcefully cracks his skull against the floor under him.

It instantly shatters from impact. 

A strangled groan leaves his throat, but they don't care. 

The grin never leaves Minghao's face. Instead, he removes his shoe that was lodged so hard into the man's ribcage, and crushes his knee with the weight of his body, stomping so hard his calf almost aches with how much effort he took to torture this vermin. 

Almost. 

The man has no more energy to protest, or to beg to be killed to put him out of his torturous misery. His facial muscles can't even pull him to wince at the pain searing throughout his entire body. He can't grimace at the chill, polluted air brushing against his open wounds and multiple gashes. He can't talk. He can't run. 

He can't do anything. 

Jeonghan and Minghao made sure of it. 

The tongue in his mouth feels useless as it lies limp and heavy. Drool pools out the side of his mouth from how he had laid on the cold ground that only made his blood, or what little of it he had left, run colder. He doesn't have the energy to close his mouth either. 

The pair would've taken pity on the human had it been the work of another vampire, but it was just their luck to have been able to deal with him the way they did. 

He wasn't going to forget them. Not for a long time. 

They might as well have carved his tongue out with the knife Jeonghan keeps in his shoe. Or with that shard of glass Minghao had found lying on the ground and used it to slice through the stranger's foot. They didn't want him to walk again, to walk free after what he had almost did to Junhui. 

He was going to see them everywhere now. Nightmares. Fleeting images of them out of his periphery. If Minghao leaves him alive by the end of this, his mind will have broken, and so will his legs. 

Picking up a can that seemed to have fallen from an overflowing dumpster, Jeonghan chucks it at the man's face with all his might, letting out a singular laugh when he recognises a new wound appearing on his already marred face from where the sharp tin has cut him. 

Minghao only turns away when his ears pick up on Jeonghan's sinister laugh. The laugh that Minghao knew from young that Jeonghan was about to do something absolutely gruesome. 

Dusting his hands onto his waistcoat, Minghao buttons his shirt cuffs back together and straightens his shirt before returning home to Junhui, where the couple's human friend Soonyoung was taking care of Junhui. 

He didn't want to alarm or scare Junhui more than the he already is. Minghao's face slightly softens at the remembrance of his lover. 

The stranger who had so much as the gall to have almost laid a hand on Junhui when the other didn't want to, at all, was paralysed with fear no more. He was just.. Paralysed. If he ever came out of this alive, he would be a bedridden vegetable.

He couldn't hurt anyone else. 

His spine was broken and skull fractured. He could only blink and swallow, tasting the metallic blood in his own mouth. Something drearily heavy seeps into the pit of his stomach.

His body was just so heavy. He willed his eyelids to close, to immediately be carried off to where the gates of Hell would open specifically for scum like him. Anywhere would be better than being left to the two men... Or vampires. 

But Jeonghan has had experience. He knows how to torture his victims just right without giving them the forgiveness that comes with death, victims who had wronger him or his family. And he considers Junhui and Minghao just that. Family. 

The nameless, and soon, faceless man looks up at the stars and the moon above him and prays. Begs for mercy. But alas, he knows. Knows that it would be the very last time he would be able to see Seoul's night sky.

Not long after Minghao whispers a goodbye to his friend, Jeonghan's face comes into the man's line of sight. A sickening smirk is twisted onto his face as his long fangs glint in the moonlight.

He had wanted to feed that night after all. 

And that man had gotten in the way. 

* * *

A slow creak of the door signals Minghao's arrival home. He peeks his head into his shared living room with his boyfriend and immediately notices Junhui curled up under Soonyoung's protective grip of him, safely tucked away into Soonyoung's side.

Soonyoung's other hand was softly stroking his hair as the younger's cheek was pressed to Junhui's hair, softly murmuring reassurances of "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

The soft glare from the TV lit the room up, from whatever old 80s movie Soonyoung had rented and forgotten to return, leaving it for Minghao and Junhui to watch instead. 

Minghao's heart absolutely catches in his heart at the sight. If you listened closely, you would've heard his heart break at his lover looking so frightened, so uneasy.

He opens the door a little wider, trying to ensure he didn't startle or wake Junhui from what seems to be a drowsy slumber. 

Soonyoung then takes notice of Minghao's presence and beckons him to come over, shifting his weight against Junhui only when Minghao is near enough to take over.

Minghao mouths a "thank you", coupled with a small smile that Soonyoung knows means genuinely thankful, and carries Junhui into their room.

Once Junhui has been snugly nestled into their covers, Minghao goes out to see Soonyoung off.

"Thank you for being there today. I-I wouldn't have known what to do without you. Seriously, you saved his life, Soonyoung. And I'll never forget that. Thank you."

Soonyoung takes note of the way Minghao's voice catches in his throat, as if closing up upon recalling the events that had almost occured earlier today.

In response, Soonyoung can only hold Minghao's trembling hands in his own, sucking in a sharp breath at the drastic difference in body temperatures between them.

Minghao's hands were ice cold.

Soonyoung wraps him into a deep hug, taking the younger by surprise.

It took a few seconds to register to Minghao that he was supposed to return the hug. And embrace Soonyoung he did. 

"Thank you so much, Soonyoung," Minghao quietly repeats into the other's ear, not wanting to keep Junhui waiting in bed, even if he was asleep.

He doesn't even want to think about what could've happened if Soonyoung wasn't levelheaded enough to call Minghao over immediately, and selflessly wedging his body in between a groggy Junhui and the man trying to take advantage of him. 

The impact to Soonyoung's right cheek had happened almost instantaneously. Had Minghao not appeared by his side and gripped the male in a strangling chokehold, he would've undoubtedly gotten beaten to a pulp. 

But at least Junhui was safe. Jeonghan was by his side as well in almost no time at all, crouching low as he held Junhui's hand in his, trying to soothe and rub comforting circles in the small of Junhui's back and checking in on Soonyoung clutching his sore cheek. 

He had pulled Junhui into a protective embrace and helped both him and Soonyoung hobble out of the scene on shaky legs. 

"Don't blame yourself, Minghao. I know you. You're a good person. You got there in time. Stop beating yourself up." 

Minghao can only feel his feet turn into stone, so heavy that he can't seem to move from where he's standing anymore. 

He freezes up. 

He does blame himself. 

Everything that had happened - almost happened - could've been prevented if Minghao had just been there for one more minute. One more minute next to Junhui. 

Minghao owes Soonyoung so much. More than he'll ever know. 

But when Soonyoung sees Minghaos wet eyes glistening under the lamp next to their doorstep, he knows. 

He doesn't fail to remind Minghao that Junhui would've done the same for him, and that they're family, by blood or not. 

"He's going to be alright. You'll take care of him. And so will Jeonghan and I." Soonyoung reassures, and a firm squeeze of Minghao's arm follows. 

At the mention of Jeonghan, Soonyoung's eyes light up, remembering something. 

"Did you take care of..?" Soonyoung drawls before trailing off, because he knows Minghao will understand what he's referring to. 

In spite of the many years he'd known the couple, it never failed to astound and surprise (not that he'd ever admit that to Minghao for fear that the latter would think he was actually 'scary' or 'intimidating') him just how far Minghao and his vampire friends would go to protect someone they love. 

He was grateful for that, in all honestly. Loyalty is a quality none of them lack, and they'd take that strength to their graves. 

"I did. He won't be trouble anymore. To anyone. Jeonghan and I made sure of it." A sharp nod affirms Soonyoung's suspicions at what they'd done with the man. 

Soonyoung pats Minghao's arm, telling him that he would've done the same even if he hadn't had Minghao's abilities.

Minghao then closes the door behind Soonyoung after the older bids him a goodbye, and tells Minghao to give Junhui a small kiss on the forehead for him. 

Minghao could only plaster on a small smile in response, waiting for Soonyoung to leave before rushing up to find Junhui still piled below several blankets. 

The lumpy mountain of covers on Junhui's chest slowly move up and down, like the calm waters before a ship moves into the eye of a storm. 

He brushes Junhui's hair away from where it had fallen into his eyes, focusing on the way his breathing had turned into even and steady breaths.

Minghao would set the world on fire if it meant no one coming so close as to harm his Junhui. 

Softly pressing a kiss onto Junhui's forehead, and then cheek, followed by the tip of his nose, Minghao pulls his phone out to text Jeonghan about the whereabouts, or rather remains of the man. Jeonghan had been enraged that night after all. And rightfully so.

When his phones pings with a reply from Jeonghan on how he had handled the situation well and wished Minghao had been there to see his work because it would've made him proud, another text immediately comes again, saying that he would check up on the couple tomorrow. 

With that, Minghao sends him a thumbs up emoji and turns his phone off. 

He snuggles right next to Junhui's exhausted body and rubs his thumb over the top of Junhui's hand before bringing it up to his lips and planting another soft kiss onto his knuckles.

The sleeping lump that is Junhui then subconsciously scoots in closer to him, nuzzling against the hem of Minghao' shirt.

Minghao can only smile and continue to provide comfort to Junhui the only way he can right now, by not letting go of the older's hand, as if it would ward of any bad dreams that would make Junhui anything but happy.

"I love you. So, so much." Minghao leans down to whisper into Junhui's ear, but from the looks of how Junhui shifts and mumbles something under his breath that Minghao can't make out, his breath must've tickled a little, at which Minghao can't help but to let out a quiet laugh. 

Tracing invisible patterns on the small of Junhui's back because he knows his lover likes contact like that, he continues. 

"I really do. And one day, I'm going to ask you to marry me. You mean the world to me, Junhui." He continues, even when he knows the snoring man couldn't respond. And that was okay. Because it's Junhui. 

The light pressure in his chest was his heart threatening to burst if he continued looking at Junhui like that. Like Junhui was all that mattered in the world. And Minghao isn't wrong. To him, Junhui is the only person he'll look at as long as he lives. Junhui makes the prospect of immortality, of endless monotony each day worth it. Because coming home to see Junhui made it all better. 

He makes Minghao happy beyond measure. 

Beyond what he can articulately put into words. 

Seeing him happy and safe would mean a blooming warmth in Minghao's chest, and a blossoming adoration for the older that will never cease to exist. 

He resolves to never let Junhui come close to what had just happened today. Never again. 

"You'll always come first. No matter what, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> hey.. if u made it to the end... will u marry me
> 
> i'm also really so sorry for this skewed portrayal of... what u think it is. :{
> 
> remember to stream silent boarding gate and that u are a cool!!! very very cool!!! person!!!
> 
> p.s can u tell i'm a huihui lol


End file.
